Une simple nuit
by ELFNoona
Summary: SHINee arrive en France pour participer au SM Town. Mais la répartition des chambres d'hôtel leur réserve quelques surprises... OnTae, JongKey et un couple surprise -By Noona-
1. Partie 1

Après un vol de plusieurs heures, et victimes d'un décalage horaire des plus déroutant, les arrivants de Corée filèrent à l'hôtel afin de se remettre du voyage. Ce fut le leader qui choisit la répartition des chambres :

- Key avec JongHyun, TaeMin avec moi. MinHo, ça te dérange de dormir seul ?

- Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, je suis crevé ! Qui a les clés de la chambre ?

- Tiens, ce sont les tiennes. Pour Key et JongHyun. Et je garde les autres.

Soudain, TaeMin fut pris d'un violent fou-rire :

- Ça va pas, TaeMin ?

- Si ! Mais… Tu as… Donné les clés… A Key ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Les autres gardèrent le silence face à ce jeu de mots des plus simpliste, lorsque Onew suivit le plus jeune dans son fou-rire, rejoint rapidement par les autres membres. Une fois calmés, ils se séparèrent et gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives :

- TaeMin, nous, c'est par-là !

- Ah ! J'arrive !

Il suivit son leader dans la chambre :

- Tu veux la fenêtre ou le mur ?

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

- Ok, je prends la fenêtre, alors.

- Hyung, tu veux prendre une douche ? Vas-y en premier. =)

- Merci. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le leader entra dans la salle de bains. Il se dévêtit et laissa couler l'eau chaude le long de son corps. Il essaya de se vider la tête en pensant tout bas :

- Mon vieux, tu as pris un risque en choisissant de dormir dans la même chambre que lui… J'espère que tout va bien se passer… Oui, tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer…

Il en fila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte en se répétant la même phrase :

- Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bi…

Il fut stoppé par sa vision : TaeMin dansait sensuellement les pas de "Lucifer", toujours vêtu de son léger T-shirt noir. Il se retourna et aperçu son leader, la bouche légèrement entrouverte :

- Ça va pas, Onew ?

- Si ! Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas danser comme ça devant m… Enfin, après un si long voyage !

- Je voulais juste me remémorer les pas avant de me coucher. Tu as fini avec la salle de bains ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Merci. =)

Le plus jeune commença alors à retirer son haut :

- Tu… Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je voulais prendre de l'avance…

Le leader ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard et son esprit étaient occupés à suivre une goutte de sueur le long de son cou, glisser sur sa clavicule et descendre le long de son torse désormais dénudé. Saisit d'une soudaine pulsion, il se jeta sur son ami et l'envoya sur le lit, avant de se placer à califourchon sur son bassin :

- Onew… Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Le plus vieux ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, capturant ses lèvres, forçant le passage pour permettre à sa langue de faire connaissance avec sa jumelle. TaeMin fut surpris de cette intrusion, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Onew mit fin à l'échange. Il regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui demanda :

- Pou… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Parce que… Je… Je t'aime.

Une goutte de cristal glissa doucement sur la joue du plus jeune :

- M… Minnie ! Pourquoi tu pleure !

- Tu… Tu m'aimes… vraiment !

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne répondes pas à mes sentiments…

- Non, JinKi… Les larmes que tu vois sont des larmes de joie… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aimes aussi… Je suis vraiment trop sensible…

JinKi lui leva le menton du bout des doigts et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du maknae. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, puis ils se séparèrent :

- Tu devais pas aller prendre une douche ?

- Si, j'y vais ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne pars pas !

- J'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

Après un dernier sourire, TaeMin entra dans la salle de bain. Onew s'allongea sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, repensant à la phrase de TaeMin. Il l'aimait, et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. A cette pensée, JinKi sourit :

- J'espère que je suis la raison de ce sublime sourire ?

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Le plus jeune se pencha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser :

- Bon, on s'habille et on dort ?

- Pourquoi s'habiller ?

TaeMin le regarda, choqué par la phrase de son leader :

- Mais je rigole ! A moins que tu ne te change en poulet durant la nuit, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

- Onew hyung…

- TU TE CHANGE EN POULET !

- Non ! Mais…

Il sortit son pyjama de son sac de voyage. Il était couvert de dessins de poulet :

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Non ! Mais…

- Bon, je vais… Faire abstraction… Mais… Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Bah… Je rapproche nos lits ! =) On pourra dormir ensemble comme ça !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Une fois habillés, ils se couchèrent ensemble, le cadet enlaçant son leader, qui le rejoint au pays des poulets… Euh, des rêves ! =)


	2. Partie 2

Après la blague ratée de TaeMin, JongHyun avait récupéré la clé de la chambre. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut poussé contre le mur avant de sentir une pression sur ses lèvres, au moment même où la porte claqua:

- Tes lèvres sont vraiment tentantes...

- Et tu ne résiste pas à la tentation...

- J'ai trop envie de toi...

- Je peux prendre une douche ou...

- Seulement si je peux la prendre avec toi.

- On oublie la douche.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu sais.

- Mais une douche, c'est...

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt?

- Désolé...

- Pas grave, tu es encore plus beau au naturel.

Tout en discutant, le plus jeune avait ôté le T-shirt jaune de son amant, et caressait sensuellement ses abdos naissants. Il commença à embrasser sa nuque doucement, délicatement, la léchant tel une sucrerie. Il laissa ensuite tomber sa veste, avant de se libérer de son T-shirt.

Malheureusement pour lui, le plus vieux ne trouvait pas le mur du couloir des plus confortable, il le guida donc vers l'intérieur de la pièce:

- On leur a pas précisé un lit double?

- Ça aurai fait louche...

- Mais on va être serrés dans un petit lit comme ça!

- On pourra se tenir chaud!

En disant ces mots, JongHyun avait fait basculer son amant sur un des lits, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, embrassant doucement son cou. Key, quand à lui, avait fermé les yeux afin de ressentir pleinement toutes les caresses dont il était "victime". Le plus vieux entrepris de les débarrasser de toute trace de tissu, tout en continuant ses attentions envers son petit ami.

Une fois nus, KiBum inversa leurs positions:

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime être au-dessus.

- Je t'en prie. Mais tu pourrai être plus doux cette fois? J'ai eus mal pendant 2 jours, l'autre fois...

- Désolé, Jjong...

- C'est le moment de te faire pardonner.

Key présenta ses doigts aux lèvres de son amant, qui s'empressa de les humidifier. Une fois prêts, Key les glissa un à un dans l'antre de JongHyun, qui grimaça légèrement. Lorsque son visage parut plus serein, il le glissa délicatement en lui, retenant parfois son souffle. Il pris place, puis, timidement, esquissa un petit coup de bassin. Son amant réagit immédiatement, poussant un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres closes. Encouragé par sa plainte, Key entama de puissants coups de reins, s'enfonçant à chaque fois dans le plaisir, de plus en plus fort pour le plus vieux également, qui retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses soupires et cris. Finalement, ils explosèrent presque en même temps, dans un soupire d'extase.

Se calant contre le torse de son amant, Key repris doucement son souffle, bercé par les caresses de JongHyun. Après un dernier baiser, doux et tendre, il fut le premier à s'endormir, suivit de prés par le plus vieux, qui embrassa rapidement son front avant de sombrer à son tour.


End file.
